Yukiko Amagi/Quotes
Character Introduction *''How about a dance with me, dear customer? Be awed by our dance!'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: It seems we have unwanted guests tomight. : Yukiko: Nothing a little charring couldn't fix, right? Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Don't worry. If it comes down to it, I'll keep you safe. :Yukiko: Mister Kitty, thank you. I'll give you some catnip when this is over. Nine the Phantom :Nine: Would you like to witness the depths of sorcery? :Yukiko: Actually, I've been interested in witches for some time now. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yu: Got my back, Amagi? : Yukiko: Yes, leave it to me! I'll support you as much as I can! Chie Satonaka : Yukiko: Chie, let's do our best! : Chie: Of course! Let's go, Yukiko! Kanji Tatsumi : Kanji: Stay back, Senpai. I can handle these losers. : Yukiko: Thank you, but no. I’m fighting too. I don’t need to be protected anymore. Labrys :Yukiko: Labrys, let me know if you're wounded, I'll heal you! :Labrys: Hehe, I feel indestructible when you're around, Yukiko! ''Under Night In-Birth Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: ''A pampered lady like you is going to fight?! You joking? : Yukiko: Just watch me and see me if I'm joking! Carmine Prime : Yukiko: Attacking with your nosebleed...awesome! : Carmine: No, it's not! And that's not what I...goddammit! RWBY Weiss Schnee : Yukiko: I shall show you my greatest fire dance! : Weiss: How lovely! I'm a confident dancer myself. Allow me to join you.﻿ Generic * Would you care for a match? *giggle* * Yukiko Amagi, ready to fight! * Careful, you might get burned! * I'm not as gentle as I look... * Teamplay is important, right? Then let's give it our all! * Holding back wouldn't be polite, would it? * Witness our graceful dance! Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Rachel: ''A little charring was a gross understatement. How I pity them. : Yukiko: I-I thought I '''was' holding back...'' Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Yukiko: Having two tails must be so convenient for cooking... :Jubei: I can't tell if you're making fun of me or not. Nine the Phantom :Yukiko: Hehe, now I shall make you my familiar. Maybe. :Nine: Do you wanna be a witch or not? ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yukiko: ''I wouldn't call that "rare." "Medium," maybe...er, "well done?" :Yu: Amagi, they're charred. Chie Satonaka : Chie: No matter the enemy, I will always protect Yukiko! : Yukiko: Oh, Chie. You're so cool! Kanji Tatsumi : Yukiko: S-Sorry. I lost my temper and sorta... scorched them. : Kanji: Amagi-senpai, you're pretty scary... Labrys :Labrys: Yeah! If you wanna beat us, you better learn to hustle. :Yukiko: We'll be waiting for you, hehehe. ''Under Night In-Birth Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: ''Hey! Not too shabby, young lady! : Yukiko: I hope you understand now how strong I've become. Carmine Prime :Yukiko: Um, you're bleeding everywhere; are you okay? :Carmine: Shut up! Leave me alone! ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Yukiko: ''Oh, done already? :Weiss: I feel so let down. Generic * That was so much fun, and our next fight will be even better! * Hmm...that felt a little lacking... * ...are you okay? * Wait...am I '''that strong'?!?'' Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Yukiko: ''Now that that's over, why don't we have some tea? It would pair wonderfully with this manju. : Rachel: What a delightful suggestion. Nago, prepare the tea posthaste. Hehe... This should be a lovely tea party. Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Yukiko: Thank you for protecting me, Mister Kitty... As I promised... Here, catnip. :Jubei: Why do ya just have that on ya? ...Not that I'm complainin'. Thanks. Nine the Phantom :Yukiko: How was that? Do you think I could become a witch? I have the ability to make completely tasteless food, at least. :Nine: Hmm... I suppose that is sort of magical, in its own way... ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yukiko: ''Did I manage to show you how reliable I can be? I want to help you out more, Narukami-kun. :Yu: You were perfect. When I fight with you, I don't hesitate at all. If you weren't here, it wouldn't have gone so well. Chie Satonaka : Yukiko: I can't just let you protect me forever. From now on, I'll protect you too, Chie. : Chie: Yeah! If you protect me, I'll protect you. As long as we both protect what's important to us, everything will be fine! Kanji Tatsumi : Kanji: Senpai, I’m sorry. I underestimated you, and belittled your resolve... If you want to slap me now, I won’t complain! : Yukiko: Oh, I hardly noticed… But if that’s what you want, Kanji-kun… Is a punch okay? ...It will only take one. Labrys :Labrys: No matter how many times I see you dance, I'm always amazed at how elegant you are, Yukiko. If I practice, think I can dance like you someday? :Yukiko: Of course you can, Labrys. Shall I teach you a little? I still have a long way to go myself, of course. ''Under Night In-Birth Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: ''Damn, that was scary. I thought I was gonna be burned to a crisp. Take it easy, will ya? : Yukiko: Don't worry. Even if I burn you, I can heal the damage. I'm a good healer, so you have nothing to worry about. Carmine Prime : Carmine: The hell's wrong with you? Most people tend to run away screaming after they see me. : Yukiko: You act a little bit like one of my friends, so your behaviour doesn't scare me. Besides, I wouldn't let some harsh language stop me here. ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: ''How did you like our dance? Did you enjoy the storm of fire and ice? :Yukiko: If the dance was to your liking, come to the Amagi Inn's hot springs to refresh your body and soul. We eagerly await your visit. Generic * What a rush! I'm always open to matches like this! * The Amagi Inn has hot springs that'll refresh you, body and soul. We cannot wait to take care of you. * Did I help at all? Let me know if you're hurt. One boxed lunch and you'll be all better! * I won't be swept by the tides of fate anymore. I choose to walk my own path! * Phew...having an ally is quite a relief. Now, who wants to get burned next? Category:Quotes